I Hate You!
by Zalia Chimera
Summary: A year ago, Wufei left Duo to marry the woman his family had chosen and in revenge, Duo agreed to marry the head of another clan. Now Wufei and his bride to be have arrived at Treize's home and Duo isn't happy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Hate You.  
  
Author: Shadow Sorceress aka Zalia Chimera  
  
Pairings: 5x2, 13x2, 5+S and finally 13xS. In othe words YAOI! If you don't like it, then don't read. Possibly sprinklings of other couples later on but I'm not disclosing those.  
  
Zehn: You mean you don't have a clue if the others are even going to show up.  
  
Zalia: *glares* Shut up. besides, that's Sash's job. *smiles menacingly at  
neko-girl muse*  
  
Archiving: Sure, just tell me please.   
  
Warnings: Angst. Errrm, does nice Treize need a warning? Language.  
  
Introduction: A year ago, Wufei left Duo to marry the woman his family had  
chosen and in revenge, Duo agreed to marry the head of another clan. Now Wufei and his bride to be have arrived at Treize's home and Duo isn't happy.  
  
  
Wufei could only stare at him as the herald announced his delegation to the court. Duo looked almost exactly as he had when they had last parted, right down to the angry, shocked expression on the Prince's face as their eyes met.  
  
He bowed elegantly to precisely the right degree that a visiting clan prince offered the heads of the host clan. Beside him he could sense his betrothed, Sally, doing the same. The entire situation felt surreal, almost as if it was still a year ago. Duo turned away from him to face his own betrothed and Wufei longed to rip Treize's hand away from Duo's shoulder.  
  
He forced his anger deep inside himself as he was led to his place at the high table next to the braided prince. The silence between them was chilling as Wufei was seated, both their faces devoid of emotion. When they finally spoke it was with cold formality. Prince Duo, it is a pleasure to meet you once again.  
  
And you. It is an honour to have you and your betrothed in the home of myself and my soon to be husband. The words were chosen carefully to cause the most harm, remind him of what he had given up and they were delivered with a brightly false smile that left Duo's amethyst eyes icy.  
  
The meal was one of the most uncomfortable of Wufei's life. The delectable food being served -- exotic fruits and spices, meats of every kind and beautiful confectionary creations -- were barely noticed and out of the corner of his eye he could see Sally shooting him worried glances every now and then. Apart from the words and niceties expected, Duo had pointedly ignored him. _Don't I deserve it though? _Wufei asked himself. _Wouldn't I have done the same if I were him?  
  
_Finally the torture was over. There was still the ball to attend that night, but at least if he didn't have to spend the entire time near Duo he might be able to stop thinking and forget for a while. Wufei and Sally thanked their hosts for the delicious meal and were led to their shared quarters.  
  


*****  


The door was closed and locked when Treize arrived back at his chambers. He sighed, reaching for the key he always kept with him for when Duo fell into one of his moods, and slowly opened the door not sure what to expect. Normally Duo would just sulk, but he had rarely seen his betrothed so angry and he could be unpredictable to say the least.  
  
His eyes settled on the braided figure curled up in the room's window seat, eyes staring fixedly ahead and his knees drawn up to his chest. A slight frown passed across Treize's face and he crossed the room silently, shifting Duo so that he was nestled against Treize's chest.   
  
The silence continued for several minutes until Duo relaxed enough to speak, his voice barely audible.  
  
I can't believe he came. What is he trying to do? Shove it down my throat that he doesn't give a damn about me? Oh no, he doesn't care because he's got his perfect, beautiful, obedient, wife who has the complete approval of his family. I hate him!  
  
Treize had to suppress a laugh at the thought of his childhood friend, Lady Sally Po, as the perfect obedient wife and turned his attention to Duo's problem. You don't hate him and I doubt very much that he came here to mock you. He is travelling to all of the clans, not just ours remember.  
  
Duo wiggled away from Treize's arms and glared at him venomously. Stop trying to protect him! That bastard... he paused for a moment to think of the right word to use for how he felt, abandoned me! I was entertaining for a while but as soon as he got tired he ran off for someone better. His voice was bitter and sarcastic but his eyes betrayed his real feelings of hurt and sorrow. He curled up once more against Treize, face buried against his shoulder.  
  
Holding the braided boy, Treize began to think. He knew that Duo still loved Wufei, that he always had. It was painful but true that Duo had originally only agreed to his marriage proposal because of a desire to cause Wufei pain. Their relationship had grown over the past months, but Treize knew that Duo would never be truly happy without Wufei.  
  
_That's hardly likely, present circumstances considered though, _he thought, pondering the situation. He wanted Duo to be happy more than anything but it was just a question of what to do.   
  
An amused smirk spread across his face as an idea began to take form.  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
_  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Hate You.  
  
Author: Shadow Sorceress aka Zalia Chimera  
  
Pairings: 5x2, 13x2, 5+S and finally 13xS. Possibly sprinklings of other couples later on but I'm not disclosing those.  
  
Archiving: Sure, just tell me please.  
  
Warnings: Angst. Errrm, does nice Treize need a warning? Language.  
  
Introduction: Sally finds out what happened between Wufei and Duo and she and Treize decide to team up and plot.  
  
  
Sally rubbed her temples in frustration over the situation. _He's so bloody stubborn! I know I can be bad sometimes, but at least I accept help when it's freely given. **He **just clams up and mopes for days._   
  
As soon as they had arrived at their chambers, Wufei had practically collapsed, ignoring all of Sally's attempts to find out what was wrong with her soon to be husband. At the moment she was trying to decide whether to just ignore him and pray that he solved whatever problem was upsetting him, or whether to go over there and drag it out of him, by force if necessary.  
  
Another mournful sigh from Wufei's direction decided it for her. _If I have to listen to him do that once more I'll go crazy and have to be locked up. _She stood and quickly went over to where Wufei lay on the bed, face pressed into the pillows. Gently she shook him, then, when he growled something unintelligible at her, she grabbed his shoulders none too gently and dragged him around to face her.  
  
_By the Gods, he's been crying! _ Her expression softened at the lost look on his face and she pulled a handkerchief from one of the hidden pockets in her ridiculous dress. He took it with a tiny grateful smile.  
  
While she waited for him to compose himself, she pondered exactly how she felt for him. _I thought he was handsome at first, then that he was a complete bastard. _She smiled at the thought of one of the blazing fights that they had had near the beginning of their acquaintance. _Once we got over his haughty, woman-hating demeanour, we actually got along quite well. So how do I feel about him? I'm meant to love him unconditionally as my husband. But I just can't think of him romantically. He's Wufei, not My Husband'. So, if not a husband , what? A friend? More than that. A brother then.  
  
_Sally? Are you all right? Wufei said from beside her and she realised she had been staring into space.  
  
Hmmm, sorry Wufei. Just thinking.  
  
Well, thank you for the handkerchief. He began to stand but she grabbed his arm and dragged him back down, smiling ferally. Not a chance. I want to know what is wrong with you and I won't take no for an answer.   
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, lowered his head and then opened them, speaking softly. It was all my fault. I made him hate me.  
  


~~******~~  


Duo smiled as he walked into Wufei's chambers and saw his lover at the window; all traces of weariness slipping from him. The day had been tiring. At least Treize wasn't as bad as his other suitors -- the women who fawned over him or the men who acted as if he were a child and would break if not treated as a delicate flower --but he just wasn't Wufei.  
  
Crossing the room, he slipped his arms around Wufei's waist, leaning his head against the other boy's shoulder. Wufei stiffened beneath his touch and after a moment pushed him away. Duo looked at him in confusion for a moment before speaking. 'Fei, what's wrong?  
  
Wufei sighed and turned to face him, his eyes wide and shocked. Duo I... my parents sent for me. I have to go home.  
  
Duo grinned happily, his eyes sparkling. Wufei had told him wonderful stories about his homeland and he desperately wanted to see it. That's wonderful! When do we leave Wufei?  
  
His smile faded when Wufei shook his head. You aren't coming Duo.  
  
Duo mock pouted. Why not? I want to see your home and meet your family. Please? If you're worried about bandits then you needn't worry, I can take care of myself you know.  
  
I know you can Duo. That isn't the reason.  
  
Duo sighed. Stop talking in circles Fei and get to the point!  
  
Wufei blanched at the tone of his voice and then steeled himself, schooling his expression into an uncaring mask. I'm leaving for home and I won't be coming back.  
  
Duo sat down hard on the bed finding it impossible to process what his lover had just told him.  
  
Wufei nearly broke down at the look of anguish Duo was staring at him with, but forced himself to continue. _I have to do this. I don't have a choice. I have to do this.   
  
_I have to go. My parents have chosen a bride for me so I may continue the line of my Clan.  
  
The hurt on Duo's face changed to anger. So what... you're just leaving me? he spat, glaring savagely at Wufei. You're just bending to your family's will and not even going to fight? Was all this just a **game** to you? Make me fall in love with you, sleep with me and then fuck off home when you get bored? **Is that all I mean to you?**  
  
Involuntarily Wufei found himself taking a step backwards in the face of Duo's rage. The honour of my Clan must be upheld. I must marry the woman my family choose. Tradition must be upheld!  
  
Duo laughed mirthlessly and then continued in a quiet but deadly tone. Oh yes. Your wonderful honour and tradition. Well, I've defied tradition for you! I should have married by now. I've endangered my family's honour because I loved you and now I find I was just a toy for you. Well not any more. Don't bother to say good-bye **Prince** Chang. The next time we meet I'll belong to someone else.  
With that final speech he left, running from Wufei to hide his own tears.   
  
When his footsteps died away, Wufei sank onto his bed, face pale and drawn. _Well, you handled that well Chang. I'm so fucking weak! Couldn't even stand up for what I love most.   
  
_Hysterical laughter overcame him, quickly turning into sobs of despair.  
  


*****  


I accept your proposal Prince Khushrenada. I would be honoured to marry you.  
  
From the balcony of the Throne Room, Wufei could just see the flash of cruel triumph in the look Duo sent him as he took Treize's hand.  
  
Swallowing a painful lump in his throat he turned away from the scene and went to begin the long ride home.  
  


~~*****~~  


The ballroom was a dazzle of bright colours, each passing quickly as Treize whirled Sally around the floor. It has been a long time since we did this last hasn't it Sally, he said, smiling at his old friend.  
  
She grinned back. It has indeed. Here we both are, betrothed. Didn't we both once promise never to get married?  
  
He shrugged genteelly. We did. I'm surprised you remembered. We were thirteen at the time.  
  
She shoved his shoulder playfully. Just what are you implying? I'll have you remember that you **are** older than me!  
  
As they danced past their respective soon to be husbands, both of whom were studiously ignoring each other, their faces fell. Treize spoke, and Sally was surprised to hear her own sentiments echoed in his voice. I hate to cast any bad feelings upon your upcoming marriage, but I think that Duo is still in love with Wufei. He hides it well, pretending to hate him, but I can tell.  
  
Sally's steps faltered for a moment before regaining her rhythm. Wufei told me what happened between them. He's hurting badly. I don't think he'll ever be happy without Duo. Not really.  
  
They were both silent then but as the dance slowed to a halt, Treize pulled her close and whispered to her. Why don't we do something about it?  
  
_  
  
_

  


_  
_  
_  
  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Hate You!  
  
Author: Shadow Sorceress aka Zalia Chimera  
  
Archiving: I don't mind. Just tell me okay?  
  
Pairings: 5x2, 13x2, 5+S, 13XS and now... a little 3x4.  
  
------------  
Okay, once again thanks to everyone who reviewed. i would have brought this  
part out sooner but my computer crashed and managed to lose most of it.  
  
Wufei: You left me crying woman!!!  
Duo: Yeah. You left the weakling crying. Over me. Of course he doesn't have a chance.  
Wufei: Hmmph, maybe I don't want you!  
Zehn: Of course you want him.  
Wufei: Who says?  
Zehn: Zalia and Sash. They're the ones doing this. Just be thankful that they didn't decide to put you BOTH together WITH Treize.  
  
-------------  
  
Introduction: Treize and Sally bring in a couple of accomplices (who seem to spend more time groping each other, but what can you do?) and we discover how  
convenient hot tubs are as plot devices.  
  
Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
What exactly is this meeting for Treize? Quatre snapped. It was late, he was exhausted from the ball and he just knew that he would have a hangover in the morning. All he really wanted to do was sleep. Beside him on the chaise-lounge   
Trowa shifted, reaching one arm up surreptitiously to stroke his back.  
  
I apologise for calling you at this late hour, Treize said, glancing across at Sally, but Lady Sally and I wish to ask for your assistance.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened, Treize rarely asked for help with anything, even from his closest confidants. Who are you and what have you done with Treize?  
  
Sally smiled. I assure you, he is very much Treize Khushrenada.  
  
Well, what do you need our help for? the blond asked.  
  
Treize and Sally exchanged secretive glances. We're on a mission.  
  
Quatre sighed and Trowa smiled a little at the frustration in Quatre's voice when he spoke. Just tell me what you're doing and stop talking in riddles!  
  
Well, it appears that our respective fiancee's have, how should I put this... history together that has yet to be resolved. We merely wish them all the happiness in the world.  
  
Quatre grinned hugely. I see.  
  
Treize leaned in. This is what I would like you to do.  
  


*****  
  


If there was one thing Duo hated, it was being woken before he was ready. Actually, strike that. If there was one thing Duo hated, it was being woken before he was ready by his disgustingly cheerful blond friend.   
  
He extricated himself from Treize's arms when the knock on the door came, whimpering softly at the loss of warmth as he crossed the room. He opened the door and glared at the person outside.  
  
Quatre said. I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the pools with me. It would be relaxing.  
  
It's too early. Duo whined.  
  
Duo, it's nearly noon.  
  
Duo squeezed his eyes closed. _How come he's always so bloody cheerful?   
_Fine, I'll come. I need relaxing. Just let me get my things. He went back into the chamber, padding carefully across the floor to collect a robe and towel.  
  
He froze when Treize stirred, speaking in a sleep fuzzy voice. Duo? Where are you going?  
  
Duo walked swiftly over to the bed, laying a swift kiss on the older man's forehead. I'm going to the pools with Quatre. Go back to sleep Treize. He slipped into his robe and left, closing the door silently behind him.  
  
In the darkened room a very much awake and aware Treize Khushrenada smiled.  


*****  
  


The loud rap on the door startled Wufei. He was curled up on one of the living chamber's couches reading a copy of a book that he had brought from his homeland while Sally made the customary visits to a few of the court maidens. He hadn't been expecting visitors.  
  
He answered the door to find a tall, green eyed man standing there. Yes? I wasn't expecting visitors and I don't know what to call you.  
  
The man smiled. I'm called Trowa. I saw you at your introduction yesterday and wondered if you would like a guide.  
  
I... that would be nice, Wufei said.  
  
A tiny smile appeared on Trowa's lips. Would you like to come to the pools with me? They're very relaxing. After seeing you at the ball last night, you seem to need it.  
  
Wufei began to say a scathing retort, but bit it back, realising that he had been on edge ever since he had arrived. I'd like that. What will I need?  
  
Just a robe and a towel.  
  
Wufei fetched the items quickly and left a note for Sally, then locked the door behind himself.  
  


*****  
  


The hot water felt wonderful on Duo's skin and he slipped further down into it, allowing it to engulf his body up to his neck. The steam helped to soothe away his tiredness and ease nerves frayed by Wufei's arrival and the ball last night.  
  
Quatre smiled as he looked at his friend's blissful expression and crossed his fingers. It had been a good idea to bring him here. He carefully watched the entrance archway, smile turing into a full grin as Trowa arrived.  
  
Wufei followed Trowa through the various bath rooms until they reached their final destination. The room was large but with only one round pool at the centre. He smiled slightly as his companion waved to the small blond in the pool and started forward.  
  
He stopped dead when he realised who else was there.  
  
Trowa, just climbing in, turned to him with a mildly puzzled look on his face. Wufei swallowed and then followed him to the pool, shedding his black silk robe at the edge. He swallowed again when he realised that because Trowa and Quatre were sitting together and getting rather... cosy, there was only one place he could sit.  
  
Right next to Duo.  
  
_Well, I can't back out now. _  
  
Wufei slipped almost silently into the water and leaned back, trying to ensure that Duo would have no new reasons to get angry with him. As he sat, his gaze raked down Duo's naked form. Pale skin browned from the sun over taut muscles. A cloud of chestnut hair floating in the water like a halo. Full lips. The line of hair on his stomach leading the eye down to...  
  
He forced himself to look elsewhere. There just wasn't much else that he could look at. The room was incredibly dull and he found his eyes wandering back to his ex-lover laying stretched out in the water. He forced his eyes closed.  
  
It didn't work. His treacherous mind kept conjuring up images of what he wished he could be doing. His eyes flew open and he tried to calm his breathing. _Damn Chang. What are you doing? You're getting married to Sally. She's a lovely woman, very attractive. _For some reason, thinking of his marriage to Sally only made the problem worse and he turned over so he was laying on his stomach facing away from everyone else. _She just isn't Duo, _he thought miserably.  
  


*****  
  


Duo could feel someone watching him. He tried to ignore it, just thinking about the swell of the water against his skin and the sounds of water and slightly laboured breathing.  
  
_Wha? _His eyes shot open as he noticed the sound. His gaze focused on Trowa and Quatre just climbing out of the pool and he sighed in relief. _Just Quatre and Trowa idiot. Of course there's going to be heavy breathing where those two are concerned. _  
  
Then he laid eyes on the **other **occupant of the pool and he swore mentally. _What the fuck is he doing here?  
  
_His gaze traversed the sight in front of him, not really paying attention to the fact that his brain was screaming at him.   
  
_Damn he looks good!  
  
_Dusky skin covering planes of muscle in his legs and back. The gorgeous black hair just slipping into the water and sticking against the back of his neck and shoulders.  
  
Duo had just grabbed his robe when Wufei turned round. Both pairs of eyes widened in horror and Wufei made an undignified grab for his towel.  
  
It was Duo who spoke first, his voice an enraged growl. How dare you? What the hell are you doing? Did you just come here to make fun of me? To shove it in my face one more time that you don't care? Well, guess what Prince Chang, I don't care either. I hate you. Go back to your perfect wife and perfect family and perfect friends where I am obviously not welcome and leave me the hell alone!  
  
He stormed towards the exit only to be stopped by Wufei's voice. Duo, please just let me say...  
  
I don't want to hear it Chang.  
  
Wufei knew he should keep calm and try to talk rationally, but Duo could be so infuriating that he just couldn't help the words that slipped out next. So, you still just run away from what you don't want to hear **Maxwell**.  
  
Duo turned, venom in his gaze. **What **did you say?  
  
I said that you always did run away from anything that you didn't like. You are like a child screaming that they're not listening. You never face up to anything. I will go back to Sally because she's a hell of a lot more responsible and mature than you'll ever be!  
  
For a moment Duo looked as if he were going to cry, then his expression hardened and he left leaving Wufei alone.   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Title: I Hate You!  
Author: Zalia Chimera  
Archiving: I don't mind. Just tell me okay?  
Pairings: 5x2, 13x2, 5+S, 13XS.  
  
------------  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  
  
  
Zalia: There should be another two chapters after this one. I think I may  
actually finish this one!!!  
  
Zehn: Makes a first.  
  
-------------  
  
Introduction: Duo get's upset and realises he doesn't know what he wants, Wufei  
gets annoyed and Treize and Sally get frustrated.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
  
  
Duo slammed the door behind him and threw himself on the bed, pounding one of the pillows with his fists before clutching it to his chest, a dry sob tearing from his throat.  
  
Treize's voice came from the door to the dressing room. He crossed the floor quickly. Sweet one, what happened? I thought you had gone to the pools with Quatre. What's wrong?  
  
Duo sniffed and looked up at him with teary eyes. Treize, do you think I'm immature?  
  
Treize sat down with a sigh, finding himself comforting Duo for the second time in as many days. What brought this on?  
  
Duo replied, his words broken sobs. We went down to the pools... and... and **he **came... and... I told him to leave me alone since... since he doesn't think I'm good enough for him. He paused for a moment as he choked back tears. And he asked me to listen... but I didn't and... he... he said I was childish and never faced up to anything and I know he hates me!  
  
Treize wrapped his arms around the braided boy, rocking him gently as he continued. He's right, isn't he Treize? It's my fault he left.  
  
Treize ran his hand down Duo's braid. It isn't your fault Duo, and I doubt that Wufei really feels that way. He just got angry sweet one.  
  
Duo's eyes widened for a moment and then a guilty expression crossed his face. Treize I'm sorry. I can't believe you're bothering to comfort me when I'm moping about him. His expression darkened. It's not fair! He even manages to screw this up for me. I...  
  
Treize placed his finger over Duo's lips, silencing him. Duo, do not say anyhing that you do not mean. Lies and harsh words do not suit you.  
  
I'm sorry. I feel guilty because since he arrived, I can't stop thinking about him. I love you. Truly.  
  
A sigh escaped Treize's lips. I know sweet one.   
  
_Just not like you love Wufei.  
  
_

*****  


  
Wufei stepped into his bedroom, towelling his hair dry... thinking over his encounter with Duo moodily. He stopped short at the sight of the magnificent bouquet wrapped in crisp, black paper that lay across his pillow. He approached carefully, as if afraid the flowers might jump up and bite him.   
  
He settled down on the bed, leaning against the headboard, arranged the towel around his waist more securely and pulled the bouquet towards himself. His favourite flowers were skilfully arranged within the paper wrapping. Twigs of magnolia twisted around the long stems of scarlet passion flowers and crane flowers with a single, almost black, rose nestled at the heart of a group of white stars, Jacobean lilies and violets. A smile spread across his face as he looked at them, their colours and scent helping to banish his black temper.  
  
_Who would send me them? Sally? I doubt it. She has never done anything like this before. _Another thought hit him and his face fell. _I told her about Duo. What if she's angry or jealous? She can't believe that I'd leave her for him can she? I would never... damn! Who the hell am I fooling? Of course I would if I were given the chance. Sally just isn't Duo._  
  
He swallowed and then reached for the small card tied around the stems hesitantly. It was plain silver but Wufei didn't really notice, too wrapped up in wondering who had sent them to care. The flowing script was achingly familiar, bringing to mind memories of other gifts given and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Start Again?  
  
-DM  
  


*****  
  


The breath was knocked out of him and Duo found himself shoved against a wall by strong hands.   
  
What do you think you are doing Duo? Wufei hissed, tightening his grip on the braided boy's shoulders.  
  
I don't know what you're talking about Chang. Let me go! Duo shoved against Wufei but his grip never let up.  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. Why are you doing this? You tell me you hate me, then you try and make me believe you care. What sick game are you trying to play?  
  
Duo could hear the anger and pain in Wufei's voice and for a moment all he wanted to do was hold him and make it stop hurting. I swear Wufei! I don't know what you're talking about! Please, let me go!  
  
The grip on his shoulders was relaxed and he turned away but was stopped from getting any further when Wufei once more grabbed his arm, pulling him close until their lips almost touched. Duo looked at him questioningly and Wufei ran his free hand down his cheek in a soft caress.  
  
What is it you want Duo?  
  
Duo swallowed and licked suddenly dry lips. The strange look in Wufei's eyes was unnerving him and he found that he couldn't pretend... couldn't just lie to get himself out of the situation. I... I don't know.  
  
Wufei smiled slowly. Tell me when you find out.  
  


*****  


All was not going to plan.  
  
Since the disastrous visit to the pools, Duo had refused to leave his chambers except for meals unless he was in Treize's company and Wufei had been almost unapproachable, snapping at anyone who tried to draw him out of his shell.  
  
All attempts by the conspirators to draw the two together had ended in fights that left the entire household on edge for hours afterwards and Treize and Sally were getting frustrated.  
  
They're impossible! Sally ranted. How the hell can we do anything if they never leave their damn rooms! Sending them off to the pools was a complete disaster. The flowers only made Wufei annoyed. Duo's just ignored everything! She threw herself back into the armchair in frustration.  
  
Treize said, sipping from a tall glass of wine. We need something that would keep them together for long enough to talk, but where they can't leave or be separated.  
  
We've tried almost everything. Chance meetings, exchanging notes, everything short of locking them up together.  
  
Treize's brow furrowed in thought. I think you may have hit upon the very solution my dear. He smiled at her charmingly.   
  
Sally looked bemused. What? Lock them up together?   
  
He nodded.   
  
You can't be serious Treize! You are aren't you?  
  
He smiled and laid his hand on hers reassuringly, bringing a faint blush to her cheeks. I have the perfect place in mind. All we have to do is get the two of them there and ensure that they cannot escape.  
  
Two identical evil grins spread across their faces.  
  
Well, I believe that is settled. Let us prepare.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Title: I Hate You!  
Author: Shadow Sorceress aka Zalia Chimera  
Archiving: I don't mind. Just tell me okay?  
Pairings: 5x2, 13x2, 5+S, 13XS.  
  
------------  
  
Finally I managed to finish this chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had a  
terrible week last week.  
  
Anyway, here's chapter 5 and there's only the epilogue to go after this!  
-------------  
  
Introduction: Treize goes all out on decorating, Wufei gets a little frustrated  
by a very well made door and there would be Lemon here except I can't write  
them. You'll just have to use your imagination 'kay guys?  
  
  
  
You can open your eyes now Duo. Treize pulled the blindfold from Duo's eyes and the boy smiled. Treize had brought him to a room high up in the building, west facing and overlooking the gardens. It had been decorated in swathes of dark purple and red silk that concealed the stone walls. Thick patterned rugs carpeted the floor and scarlet rose petals were scattered across the bedspread.  
  
It's beautiful Treize! What's the occasion?  
  
Treize took his hand and laid a soft kiss against it. Do I need an occasion to lavish affection on my betrothed? I want you to be happy and staying in our chambers to avoid Wufei isn't the way to do it. I thought that a romantic meal for two while watching the sunset might allow you to open up a little.  
  
Duo looked up at him gratefully. Thank you. I think this might be just what I need.  
  
A strange, smug expression flitted across Treize's face and was quickly suppressed when a rap came at the closed door. The two sighed and Treize opened the door with a grimace. He asked the servant curtly.  
  
Highness. A situation has arisen which demands your immediate attention.  
  
Treize sent the servant a glare and then turned apologetically to Duo. Forgive me. It seems I must delay our meal.  
  
Duo made as if to rise but was waved back down. Stay here Duo. This hopefully shouldn't take long and I will return as soon as I am able.  
  
Glare at them for me Treize!  
  
Treize chuckled. Of course I will. A wistful note entered his voice. I love you Duo.  
  
Duo stared after him. Something wasn't right. But for now, he would watch the sunset and wait.  
  


*****  
  


Wufei cringed as he heard the wheedling tone in Sally's voice.   
  
  
  
What is it Sally? he asked suspiciously.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him but the innocent look did not fool him. She was after something. Could you be a wonderful, sweet, generous, kind, noble and all round generally magnificent husband to be and fetch me my scarf from the sunset room in the west tower?  
  
Why is your scarf in the west tower? And you have hundreds of scarves, why do you need this one in particular?  
Sally hid a scowl of annoyance at his stubbornness. It is in the west tower because one of the Ladies was showing me around and I took it off when I became too warm. I must have forgotten it. She shrugged. I'd like that particular scarf because there is a small gathering tonight and that scarf will match my dress perfectly. And before you ask... no. I am not going to wear a different dress.  
  
Wufei thought for a moment and then nodded aquiesence. Fine. It isn't as though I have anything else to do. _I hoped that Duo would have come to see me by now. I guess that's his answer though. He wants Treize.  
  
_Stifling a sigh, Wufei left.  


  
*****  
  


The sunlight was almost blinding as Wufei stepped through the door, meaning that he didn't notice the figure staring out of the window immediately. He bowed and mumbled an apology, only then realising who it was.  
  
  
  
Duo twisted around violently as he heard Wufei's voice. The braided boy's eyes were uncertain as he saw his former lover. _I... what can I do? He's going to ask me if I've chosen and I don't know... I don't know.  
  
_The uncomfortable silence was broken by a bang as the door shut and the snick of a key being turned was heard. Wufei was at the door in a moment, trying the handle, checking the wood for any weaknesses, running his fingers across the edges for gaps. The door was, unfortunately, completely solid and surprisingly well fitted.  
  
Wufei shouted, kicking the door and then wincing. Who the fuck locked the door? He turned to face Duo and then slumped against the wall, arms folded as he stared around the room, taking in the extravagant decor and scowling. What happened to Treize? Or is he going to jump out from behind a curtain to fight me off for you?  
  
He was called away, Duo replied sullenly.  
  
Wufei nodded, looking out of the window as the sky began to turn a multitude of different colours. Eventually becoming tired of the silence, Duo spoke, his voice quiet. Talk to me Wufei.  
  
What do you want me to say? he responded equally quietly.  
  
The truth. And then I'll talk to you.  
  
Wufei glanced away for a moment and then returned his gaze, eyes intense. The truth? I don't think that is what you want. I think that what you want is for me to hurt you again so you can go back to Treize without regrets. It sounded cruel, but Wufei was sick of hiding behind manners and gentle lies.  
  
That's not fair!  
  
Isn't it Duo? Wufei snapped, stepping towards him. I tried to explain, tried to apologise, and even if I didn't expect you to forgive me, the least you could have done was listen.  
  
Duo stood, giving Wufei a black look. This is my fault? If I recall rightly, **you **left **me**, not the other way around!  
  
Yes. But I didn't go to all the trouble of making it as painful as possible by agreeing to marry someone else in front of me and then **smirking **about it!  
  
Duo smiled nastily. You deserved it. You got betrothed to someone else when we were together. You didn't even try to find a way out of it. After that, I was well within my rights to marry someone. After all, it was the **honourable **thing to do for my family.  
  
Wufei walked towards him, edging him back against the wall. Well, if it's honour we're talking about, then surely you understand the obligations of the heir to my clan and the traditions that surround the position. Come on Duo, if this is about honour then you know as well as I do that I could have done nothing else.  
  
Duo stood firm, refusing to back up all the way, even though Wufei's angry gaze made him want to cower beneath the bed. You knew about this though! You knew that eventually you would have to marry some pampered princess that your parents picked and yet you still seduced me, lured me to your bed. Why do that if you knew?  
  
Wufei's eyes softened. Because I fell in love with you. He reached up to stroke Duo's face but the braided boy jerked away, laughing shortly.  
  
Don't lie to me. If you loved me you'd never have left. I was right the first time. You screwed with my feelings like it was a game and left them shattered. I was just a good screw and I won't give you a second chance to hurt me.  
  
Wufei nearly cried at the broken look on Duo's face, showing a year's worth of pain and betrayal. This conversation was turning out too much like the one that had crippled them both a year ago. If he screwed this one up, there would be no more chances. Doing the only thing he could think of and putting all of his emotions into it, Wufei leaned forward and kissed Duo gently. A soft brush of his lips, nothing more, sweet and undemanding so that Duo could decide. A tentative flicker of Duo's tongue against his lips showed him that Duo wasn't going to try and kill him and he deepened the kiss.  
  
Duo drew away slowly, wide eyed. Wufei cupped his face in his hands, stroking his skin and watching him intently. Why ask me to tell the truth and then not listen to me?  
Duo leaned into his touch, nuzzling against his hand. Because I don't want to be hurt again. If I listened then I might have found out that I was right, that I never meant anything to you. That I was just a toy. I don't think I could have borne it.  
  
Wufei breathed. I never thought of you like that.  
  
Kiss me again please.  
  
One more thing Duo and you must answer me truthfully because after this, there are no more chances between us. What you say now decides what path the future takes. Promise to follow the rules?  
  
I promise.  
  
What do you want?  
_  
I... what do I want? Treize is wonderful. He's never been anything but kind to me. I'd feel terrible if I left him alone. But this is Wufei. My Wufei. _  
  
Duo found that suddenly he knew and he met Wufei's eyes confidently.  
  
I want you. I want to be with you.  
  
Wufei smiled in relief. For a moment he was sure that Duo was going to say that he'd rather be with Treize. But everything was all right now.  
  
Their next kiss was desperate and passionate, filled with all the frustration and longing for each other that they had ignored for so long.   
  


*****  
  


Sally bit back a squeal of delight at what little she could see through the keyhole and pulled Treize down to look. A slow smile spread across the taller man's face as he observed the passionate kiss that the two shared.  
  
His expression then turned to one of embarrassment and he stood quickly. I ah... don't think that we should watch any more Sally.  
  
Why not? Sally asked, eying the faint blush colouring Treize's cheeks.  
  
Let's just say that it is very lucky that I left a jar of massage oil in there.  
  
Sally snickered and then hugged him. We did it Treize! We got them together!  
  
Indeed we did my dear, he replied, wrapping his arms almost nervously around her.  
  
They broke apart and Sally's face fell. Damn! I guess I'm alone again.  
  
Treize looked at her surprised. I'm sure that will not be the case for long. You will have men queuing at your door. Was that a note of disappointment in his voice?  
  
She sighed. I doubt it. My fiancé has just left me for another man. That doesn't really give a good impression to potential suitors.  
  
Treize pulled her into another hug, smiling faintly. I'm sure something can be arranged Sally. Someone like you should never be lonely.  
  
_  
_  
  
  



	6. Epilogue

Title: I Hate You!  
Author: Shadow Sorceress a.k.a Zalia Chimera  
Archiving: I don't mind. Just tell me okay?  
Pairings: 5x2, 13x2, 5+S, 13XS.  
  
------------  
  
It's finished!!! I actually finished something!!!! *breaks out the champagne*  
  
Although, I will now have to write a sequel where Wufei tell his parents  
(Thanks StraightnCurly for the idea!!!!)  
-------------  
  
Introduction: While lazing in bed, the couple realise that they will have to  
tell their fiances and they get a little revenge.  
-------------  
  
  
  
Duo sighed in contentment and snuggled further into the warmth of the silk sheets, shifting in Wufei's arms and tightening his grip on the other man. He dozed happily for a while, half asleep Wufei watching him with a sleepy smile upon his lips occasionally stroking a gentle hand over his hair.   
  
It was half an hour later when the possible consequences of what had happened hit him. He sat bolt upright and buried his face in his hands. Oh no!  
  
Wufei wrapped his arms around Duo and pulled him close. What is it Duo?  
  
Duo looked at him with wide eyes. Treize. I... what am I going to tell Treize? And what about Sally?  
  
Wufei froze for a moment as he imagined Sally's reaction. The woman was **dangerous **when she was angry! _Ah well_ , he thought. _It's far too late for second thoughts now._  
  
He lay a gentle kiss on Duo's forehead. We'll manage something. I'm not letting you go again. Ever.  
  
Good. You're stuck with me now. Duo once more curled up beneath the covers, head resting against Wufei's chest.  
  
There was a contented silence for a few more minutes until Duo sat up and swung his legs out from beneath the covers, feet hanging just above the floor. We should get up Wufei. It's probably late and Treize will come looking for me soon. I'd prefer him to find out in a slightly less shocking way than finding us in bed together. He smiled back at Wufei who grabbed his arm, pulling him back to kiss him gently. Then we should go and face the music. See if the door is still locked.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Wufei clutched Duo's hand as the braided boy knocked at the door to Treize's study nervously. Despite his words and actions to the contrary, he was worried about what was about to happen, and from the expression on Duo's face, his love felt the same.   
  
Treize's cultured voice asked them to enter and he eyed their linked hands with interest when they complied. To Wufei's horror, Sally was also there, a slight smirk on her face as she looked at them. At least they would only have to announce this once. Duo glanced at him and their gazes locked for a moment, Duo offered him a tiny smile and then turned back to his fiancé.  
  
his voice was shaky at first but grew stronger as he continued, I want to apologise, but I have to cancel our engagement. I... I realised last night that I'm still in love with Wufei and I can't go ahead with it.  
  
Treize raised an eyebrow and his voice betrayed nothing when he spoke, Indeed. And Prince Chang?  
  
Wufei faced Sally and swallowed. Sally I... I have always held you in high regard and I mean you no disrespect which is why I feel I must cancel our engagement. I can never love you the way you deserve because I am in love with Duo. I apologise most humbly.  
  
No-one said anything for a long moment, the silence stretching out and seeming to press against his shoulders. Finally, Sally grinned and began to laugh and a smile tugged at Treize's lips. Duo and Wufei looked at each other in bemusement.   
  
What is so funny? Wufei demanded, glaring at the two of them.  
  
Sally wiped at her eyes, teary from laughter while Treize answered. So you finally realised it. We've been waiting for this to happen since the very first night of your stay. You've been most... frustrating to both of us.  
  
Wufei just stared at them open-mouthed leaving Duo to splutter out the next question. You... you mean you set us up? You planned this?  
  
Treize stood and took his hand gently. We did. You, both of you, were so unhappy. I do care about you Duo and I couldn't bear to see you like that. You deserve to be with someone you truly love. Sally feels the same.  
  
So you aren't angry? Duo asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Treize smiled warmly at him. Of course not sweet one. He laid a gentle kiss against Duo's forehead and hugged him then stepped away, letting Wufei pull Duo closer.  
  
Sally looked at Wufei and spoke. I wish you all the happiness in the world Wufei. You two deserve it.  
  
Wufei bowed to her, showing his gratitude in actions rather than words.   
  
We have a surprise for you, Sally said, taking Treize's arm. Just wait until we're out of the room until you look. This should be something private.  
  
Treize pressed something into Wufei's hand while Sally gave something to Duo. Just before Sally stepped through the door, she turned the level a glare at Wufei. You'd better do things properly this time Wufei. Don't make come back to beat some sense into you. She smirked again and then shut the door behind her, leaving Wufei to look at the thing in his hand. A plain gold band with a small diamond set into it. He looked up at Duo to see that he was holding an identical ring.  
  
He took both of Duo's hand in his own. Duo, will you marry me?  
  
Duo smiled radiantly at him. Of course, if you'll do the same for me.  
  
Wufei slid the ring onto Duo's finger while the braided boy did the same, then pulled him close to kiss him.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Duo tugged his husband back down onto the bed and kissed him thoroughly then lay on top of him and smiled. So, what can we do today my wonderful husband? It is the first day of our honeymoon after all. The wedding had been the day before, completely planned by Treize and Sally who insisted on them getting married immediately to ensure that you don't make any stupid mistakes like you did before' as Sally had so eloquently put it.  
  
Wufei twisted so that they lay facing each other, stroking Duo's face. Well, I'm quite content to lay here all day. Especially since the view is so lovely.  
  
  
  
Wufei smirked. Of course I am and you love it.  
  
Duo nodded. True. So, are we just going to laze here all day?  
  
Yes. We have everything we need and if we need more, we can just ask someone to get it for us. Sally and Treize did say we could have whatever we wanted, within reason.  
  
A wicked smile appeared on Duo's face. I know what we could do.  
  
Oh, what's that? Wufei asked, playing with a stray strand of Duo's hair.  
  
Duo's smile widened. We could repay' Treize and Sally for locking us up together.  
  
A smirk appeared on Wufei's face as he realised what Duo meant. Yes. I think that may be a useful way to spend out time. How do we manage this then?  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Sally tugged at the blindfold as she heard the door slam shut and the lock click. Warm hands helped her untie it, revealing Treize. She turned to glare at the door as if that would cause it to open.  
  
That evil and deceitful bastard! I am going to kill him! she growled. that's the last time I ever trust him! She turned to face Treize. So, the little brats got you too did they? And after all we did for them!  
  
Treize laughed. It seems that have decided on revenge my dear.   
  
Sally sighed. It does seem that way, yes. But I could think of worse people to be locked in a room with.  
  
Was that a blush on Treize's face? I'm glad you think so Sally.   
  
Sally laughed nervously at the expression on his face as he stepped towards her.   
  
You mentioned that you did not want to be alone again. I... would you do me the honour of allowing me to ensure that never happens?  
  
Sally closed her eyes and smiled. Of course. You didn't even need to ask.  
  
Treize kissed her softly and then wrapped his arms around her, whispering into her ear. Since we are locked in here, perhaps we should make the most of it.  
  
I agree.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Outside in the corridor Duo laughed happily and threw his arms around Wufei's neck to kiss him fiercely.  
  



End file.
